Video Tour
by Spitfire1017
Summary: Artemis and Wally give a video tour of their college dorm rooms. That's basically it.


**I thought about my future college life and came up with this.**

* * *

"So uh. Hey guys. Since M'gann was disappointed about not seeing our dorm in person, she suggested we do a video tour." Artemis shrugged.

"It's not fun to disappoint you, M'gann." A voice behind the camera said.

"Exactly. Say hi Wally."

He turned to camera to view him. "Hi guys!" Then he turned back.

"Right now, we're in my dorm hallway. We're gonna start with my room first, since we were in my room when we remembered." She explained. "And no we weren't doing it. We were watching a movie."

"If making out counts as watching, sure. And just before we got to the fun part." Wally commented. Artemis sent him a look. "Don't know how the hell we got here but whatever."

"So anyway, this is my dorm." Artemis opened the door and lead the way into the room. Wally closed the door behind them. "My roommates aren't here in case you're wondering. One's on a lunch date and the other's in class, so we won't be seeing them."

Artemis stopped when moaning was heard beyond the door next to her. "Nevermind, I guess she brought the date back here." She chuckled. "When did they get here?"

"Didn't hear it over our action, huh babe?" Artemis waved her hand at him.

She started to walk backwards. "This is the main hall that just leads to our rooms." She hestured towards parts of the hall. Wally followed her movements with the camera. "This is the bathroom, our personal one anyway. The showers are down the hall." Wally took a quick look into the bathroom before following Artemis.

"And this is my room." She let Wally go in first to get the wide shot.

"This is my bed. Though its bigger, it's not as cozy as the one back home." She pointed to her queen sized bed with purple bedspread.

"And yes I do spend at least one night a week here." Wally added. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Well, they expected that. This is my dresser, nightstand. My closet." She opened the closet showing them the various clothes in there. "My costumes hidden somewhere behind all this. My roommates think its cosplay for comic-con." She chuckled.

"My work area, pretty much the only place to get work done in here." Wally snickered at the comment. "My TV, though I don't really watch it as much."

"Evidence, today." She ignored Wally's comment.

"And lastly, the view from my window." Wally pointed the camera outside. "I know it's a great view. Not just for the beach though. This is one of the spots the boys track team likes to practice." She took control of the camera. "Trust me, it's a reason why I don't watch TV." She smirked and noticed Wally glaring at her, he scoffed. "I watch you out there too. Jenna loves to watch you stretch."

"Better now."

"You've been pretty quiet, what's the matter?"

"Just thinking of all the questions Dick's gonna ask about me staying here."

"Of course you were." She deadpanned. Before the camera shut off.

* * *

"Alright, now it's my turn." This time Wally greeted the camera. "Warning this is a guys dorm, so it's going to be messy."

"I forgot to make you clean."

"Well one of my roommates is a stoner so it wouldn't make a difference. Anyway, my dorm." Wally opened the door and presented his hallway.

"Speaking of the stoner." Artemis waved a hand to wave away the smell. "Wow, what a smell."

"Cause he didn't open a window. He should be taking a nap, so he'll do it when he's gets hungry and it shouldn't reach my room. Now the layout is pretty much the same as Arty's but I got lucky. My dorm is one of few that has a full bathroom, shower and everything."

He heard Artemis mumble something about him being a spoiled brat and sent her a cheeky smile. She viewed the cleaner than expected bathroom and followed him to his room.

"Roomy shouldn't bother us. So we're good."

"What about Mike?" Artemis voiced.

"Basketball practice." He answered before leading Artemis into his room. "Welcome to casa de.. dormitorio de.. something de Wally." He presented.

"Nice work, stupido."

"Shut it." He said, the gesturing around his room. The room actually wasn't as bad as one would think. Wally's bed wasn't made and he had a pile of crumpled up papers with textbooks beside his bed. That was pretty much it.

"My bed, I was doing some work before I left for Arty's so I didn't feel like cleaning."

"Sure that's the reason."

"Hey I didn't talk much during your turn. Besides I don't hear you complaining when you're here." You can Artemis mutter 'whatever' before continuing filming.

"Dresser, closet. Nothing special there. I keep my costume under me bed, feels safer there." Wally shrugged. "Uh, oh my TV. He sped toward it and hugged its side. "Such a beautiful gift, cortesty of my rich best friend. Oh, and then the view."

"I get the full view of the beach. The best part, the cheerleaders practice their routines here... in their bikinis." Wally smirked. "That's an episode of Baywatch my roommates and I almost hate to miss."

"Wait what?" Artemis snapped. "I didn't know they were in their bikinis!"

"Hehe, my bad."

"Yeah your bad." Artemis set the camera to view both of them. Full view of her smacking Wally.

"Anyway," Wally rubbed the back of his head. "That was a tour of both our dorms. I hope that satisfies you wanting to see them M'gann."

"Yeah, I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe we'll watch this video together. Now if you'll excuse us.." Artemis went to hit Wally again.

"Hey, hey! It's not my fault I have a nice view." She slapped his cheek this time. "I should stop talking, huh?"

"No kidding." Artemis said, just before the camera feed cut off.


End file.
